Insanas Gotas de Verdade
by Mica-Chan


Insanas Gotas De Verdade   
By Mica-Chan   
  
  
Não era assim tão fácil. Nunca fora, na verdade. Mas ele pensara que nesse ano que passariam juntos as coisas melhorariam, só que tudo continuava absolutamente igual, e isso era frustrante.   
  
Ele sempre soube que tipo de pessoa seu pai era. Ou pelo menos pensara saber.   
  
Sua mãe evitava falar nele, mas ele lembrava as vezes que entrara furtivamente no quarto dela e a pegara na cama fitando o vazio enquanto lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto. Ela costumava mostrar-se forte e segura de suas atitudes, mas naqueles momentos é que ele se dava conta de como ela sofria.   
  
Em uma dessas ocasiões, quando sua mãe não havia percebido que ele estava deitado no chão da sala, esgotado demais para sequer pensar em levantar, ele a viu entrar e parar em frente a janela. Ela ficou parada fitando os arredores dizimados, por quase uma hora. Nem um som saía de seus lábios, mas ele sabia que ela chorava, lágrimas silenciosas e angustiadas. As palavras que saíram sussurradas dos lábios dela depois do silêncio prolongado, ainda soavam em seu coração, como se tivesse acabado de ouvi-las, entrecortadas pelas lágrimas.   
  
* Vegeta...como você se atreveu a me deixar? Você havia me prometido. Tinha dito que jamais partiria. Eu confiei em você, acreditei que não se deixaria matar, mas...olhe...ao meu redor. Você era tudo o que eu tinha. E Trunks...você tem idéia do quanto está sendo difícil? Olhar para ele todos os dias e lembrar do seu rosto, do seu toque, hn...de seu mau humor. Eu o amei, Vegeta, como jamais pensei ser capaz de amar alguém. E sei que me amava também. Então por que? Por que você não está aqui? Como acha que posso falar a Trunks como era o seu pai?   
  
Com fazê-lo entender que você era muito mais do que mostrava ser? Que toda a sua arrogância e orgulho mascaravam seu amor por nós? Como responder as perguntas do seu filho quando somente ouvir o seu nome me faz querer morrer para estar ao seu lado? O que você deixou que fizessem com você não foi junto comigo e nem com ele... Agora eu estou aqui, sozinha, e ;tudo o que eu queria era tê-lo de volta.*   
  
Foram aquelas palavras, mas do que qualquer coisa, que o fizeram querer voltar. Seu mundo estava acabado, não tinha amigos, seu mestre morrera e sua mãe sofria dia após dia a morte do seu pai. Ele sabia que não era forte o suficiente para vencer os andróides, e a idéia de voltar ao passado foi se tornando mais e mais atraente.   
  
Cada vez que olhava para a mãe, sentia o coração rasgar-se. Ela perdera tanto quanto ele. Ela tinha perdido os amigos, o homem a quem amara, e a única coisa que restara de sua vida foi a tentativa de manter o filho vivo enquanto todo o resto desabava. Não era justo com ela... e nem com ele. A verdade, é que em todos os anos que passar ao lado dela, e depois treinando com Gohan, ansiara por conhecer seu pai. Por isso, quando sua mãe lhe contara sobre a máquina do tempo, fora o seu desejo de ver o pai que lhe movera a retornar. Queria o seu mundo salvo, mas, mais do que isso, queria conhecer o homem que tocara tão fundo na alma de sua mãe se possível, impedir que ele fosse arrancado dela.   
  
Agora tudo parecia tão...estranho. Tê-lo ali, ao seu lado, era a realização de um sonho, mas mesmo assim era difícil de acreditar. Às vezes olhava para o seu pai e tentava enxergar a razão de sua mãe ter se apaixonado por ele. Ela era tão diferente dele. Seu pai era arrogante, autoritário, orgulhoso, cheio de si, egoísta, mesquinho e mau. Ele pouco se importava se a Terra acabasse, desde que ele não fosse vencido.   
  
Havia hora que tinha vontade de abrir a cabeça de seu pai e fazê-lo entender que a vida era muito mais que batalhas, força e orgulho. Mas então o via parar em meio aquela imensidão e olhar o vazio. Eram momentos raros, mas preciosos, onde ele abandonava o treinamento árduo, diminuía o seu ki e simplesmente olhava para o nada.   
  
Seu pai nunca o deixava se aproximar. Mesmo quando aumentou de forma inacreditável os seus poderes, ele o permitiu. Mas nestas horas, nestes pequenos momentos de reflexão, ele o deixava se aproximar e chegou até mesmo a pensar que sentia-se bem em tê-lo ao seu lado.   
  
A verdade é que os dias passados naquela sala eram como o inferno. A total ausência de sons externos, companhia de pessoa, imagens coloridas, era enlouquecedor. Sabia que seu pai sofria assim como ele, mas era orgulhoso demais para se queixar. Então, mesmo que mal se falassem, os simples sons um do outro, as explosões de energia, os gritos de dor e de fúria, eram como bálsamos, pequenas pérolas em um mundo insano. Não se sentiam sozinhos, e isto era o bastante. Um precisava do outro, mesmo que seu pai recusava-se a admitir isso.   
  
Lembrava-se de uma vez em particular, quando seu ki explodiu em um nível que não conseguira agüentar, e pensara que morreria por sua próprias mãos, mas então seu pai o recolhera e o colocara na cama. Foi a primeira vez que vira preocupação por alguém nos olhos de seu pai. Mesmo que logo após ele tenha o tratado com a mesma frieza de sempre, foi um momento especial, onde conseguiu entender um pouco o que sua mãe vira nele. Havia algo dentro do príncipe saiyajin que ele recusava-se a deixar aflorar, apesar de fazer parte dele.   
  
No entanto, só fora dar-se conta que amava seu pai, tanto quanto sua mãe o amara, num dia enquanto descansava. Ambos estavam fatigados pois estavam treinando há dias sem descanso, então, quando caíram na cama não demorou muito para que dormissem. Ele sonhou com uma vida diferente, onde a presença de seu pai nunca havia sido arrancada de si, e a sensação de prazer e gozo que sentira, ainda estava vívida quando acordara.   
  
Ao olhar para a outra cama em busca do pai, notara que ele não estava deitado, mas também não treinava. Ele caminhou um pouco no meio daquele imenso vazio e encontrou o pai parado, as mãos ao lado do corpo, imerso em pensamentos.   
  
Estranhou quando seu pai permitira que se aproximasse, mas o choque maior foi quando ele se virou e o olhou nos olhos. Havia dor ali, não somente raiva ou maldade, mas uma dor genuína.   
  
"Trunks, escute bem o que eu vou lhe dizer, porque é a única vez que me ouvirá dizendo isso."   
  
Ele não se moveu ou pronunciou qualquer palavra, com medo que seu pai mudasse de idéia.   
  
"Eu amo Bulma, e não vou morrer, muito menos deixá-la sozinha. Não importa o que eu tenha que fazer, mas eu serei o guerreiro mais forte do universo, e ela estará ao meu lado."   
  
De fato, fora a única vez que o ouvira dizer tais coisas. Durante o restante do tempo, ele se manteve afastado, vivendo apenas para treinar.   
  
Seu pai não era um exemplo de honra e amor, mas ganhara seu coração, assim como o de sua mãe, antes dele. Conviver ao seu lado dia após dia era frustrante, principalmente porque voltara especialmente por precisar dele, mas, de uma forma louca e sem sentido, aprendera a amá-lo e a orgulhar-se de Vegeta. Querendo ou não, era muito mais do que tivera em toda a sua vida, e podia dizer que realizara seu intento.   
  
FIM.   
11/08/01.   
  
Feedbacks: gwydion_mordred@yahoo.com.br / enya_morgana@bol.com.br 


End file.
